dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Deep Roads
Inaccurate information I can understand that, when you are working on articles for something unreleased, there will inevitably be some unintentional factual inaccuracies. But the 'travel' description in this section seems to me to be pure speculation or simply baseless fiction, and I believe that it should either be identified as such or removed entirely. At any rate, it is written in a style that seems out-of-place with the rest of the article (future tense implies gameplay description rather than in-universe style). I would edit it myself, but as I have no idea how the editorial process work on this wiki, I will simply point out the problem and leave others who know more to make the final decision regarding what should be done. 19:14, 31 August 2009 (UTC) : The tense is indeed rather strange, and certainly doesn't fit with the rest of the page. I will say, though, that the information presented in that section is accurate, as far as I can remember, from reading the prequel novel. : -- [[User_talk:XavierGrimwand|'Xavier Grimwand']] on Monday, August 31, 2009 @ 5:37 pm (ET) :The information is not speculation. I've changed the tense to make it fit with the rest of the article and wittled down some information that appears elsewhere in the wiki. Maria Caliban 23:30, 31 August 2009 (UTC) shouldn't the primeval thaig be added? i saw in a a codex entry it was called 'revann thaig', a nice reference too. (talk) Man this article is massively outdated. 09:07, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Updates Since this is the main hub of information for the Deep Roads, should summaries of the involvement of the Deep Roads in both Dragon Age II and Inquisition be added? I created a Disambiguation page, however it might be better to rework this page into general information about the Deep Roads and move Origins and Awakening information to their own page. Thoughts? Emynii (talk) 21:11, August 15, 2015 (UTC) I was going to propose the same - to move technical information to separate Deep Roads (Origins) and Deep Roads (Awakening) pages. Asherinka (talk) 21:19, August 15, 2015 (UTC) ::How can I help? --Emynii (talk) 21:22, August 15, 2015 (UTC) :::I thought this discussion just started? Why are these articles already getting re-designed? - 02:39, August 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::That's my mistake. I'll revert the pages. --Emynii (talk) 02:44, August 16, 2015 (UTC) :::::If you want to make a sandbox you can post how you think they should look there and then we can offer feedback - 02:45, August 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I'll do that. Thanks. --Emynii (talk) 02:46, August 16, 2015 (UTC) I think it might be a good idea to create a separate article for the Origins version of the Deep Roads, but I'm not sure we need a separate one for Awakening--why not just combine the two since the latter is just an expansion of the former. I'm assuming that what you want to move off of this article is places, enemies, and quests, yes? I'll support that, so long as everything else (background, trivia, etc) is kept intact. It may also be a good idea to have maps from all of the games here as well as on their separate pages to show an overview of all the different areas seen to date. -- 03:14, August 16, 2015 (UTC) : I am not entirely convinced it is necessary to split it off into a separate article for Origins. At least not under the current model. We've been using the 'Deep Roads (Game)' format because its tied into an actual game location, whereas 'Deep Roads Origins' isn't a location but could actually refer to any of the deep roads sections or thaigs you visit in the game. Plus with the {Dwarves} Template listing every Thaig, we've got that fairly well in hand. I think we could just add the new Deep Roads sections in descent (if there are any that aren't Thaigs or sub deep roads caverns etc.) under places and keep this as the main lore section, since it doesn't refer to a specific in game location.- 03:58, August 16, 2015 (UTC) ::There are also "new" sections in DA2 and DAI, quite a few of them and the article will likely get very large. Asherinka (talk) 11:47, August 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Also do you want to merge this article with this one then? Asherinka (talk) 11:49, August 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Sorry, I should've been clearer. When I said 'Add in' I meant, add a link under the places section. I am still in favour of keeping an individual location article for each area and do not think we should merge the DA2 section or others into this article. The big map only wound up here because, as I outlined, there isn't really a Deep Roads (Origins) section like there is in two, just various individual locations. - 12:02, August 16, 2015 (UTC) :::Ah, I got you, but what to do with, say, "the Enemies" section then? Sections of the deep roads featured other enemies - deepstalkers, dragons, demons, abominations, would you list all of them from various games combined then? Asherinka (talk) 12:10, August 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::I personally contend we should keep an Enemies section for each individual thaig and deep road section location article and just not have an enemies section on this article. That way it would be redundant so there would be no need for it. - 20:53, August 16, 2015 (UTC) There's no need for a separate article if we handle the organization of information the same way we did with Ferelden or Haven, or any other location that is involved in more than one game. Personally, I'm a bit worried that background info/lore will be all over the place if there are multiple articles. --Death by Cheese (talk) 08:26, August 16, 2015 (UTC) ::The idea is keeping the background info/lore here but moving enemies, maps etc. Because there would be a lot of them from all the games combined. Asherinka (talk) 11:51, August 16, 2015 (UTC) :::I would thumbnail maps and keep enemies to area-specific pages, like individual thaigs. Actually, unless the map says "Deep Roads," I would keep maps to specific pages as well. So really, the only Deep Roads map that should be on the main Deep Roads page is the Origins map. Honestly, I wouldn't have included Origins enemies on the main Deep Roads page like it is right now. We really should treat this page like we would a country/nation page. I think we're mostly on the same page here, but I don't like the idea of having separate articles that are specifically titled "Deep Roads: Inquisition," or "Deep Roads: Origins." It makes sense for Dragon Age II, because it's a specific area. Or basically, everything that HD3 said. ;) --Death by Cheese (talk) 18:41, August 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::I think I agree with what you wrote: no need to create separate pages for games if we already have pages for sections of the Deep Roads, "Enemies" should be removed from this article (but definitely kept on individual pages).Asherinka (talk) 23:55, August 16, 2015 (UTC) : As I have worked quite a bit on dwarven-related pages, I would like to provide my input. There is only one Deep Roads location in Awakening. Why should we split the page just for one page? :For the record, Deep Roads are just the roads. If there is any form of settlement, then it falls under the "thaigs" category. 10:13, August 21, 2015 (UTC) After a month the consensus is not to split the page, so I've closed the proposal. Thanks for the input all! 18:03, September 16, 2015 (UTC) The Descent Should there be a separate article for the Deep Roads in The Descent? I don't have the DLC so I don't know how different it is. Otherwise, this article needs to be updated with info about the DLC (locations, enemies, etc) -- 20:48, January 18, 2016 (UTC) :Having completed the descent twice, I don't think its neccessary. There isn't really an overlay like there is with origins just individual areas which we've already linked in. - 21:55, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Cretahl There is no evidence that suggests Cretahls can still be found into the Deep Roads. The locations in which they are encountered in The Descent is far deeper than the Roads and the creature's codex entry also suggested that they have retreated far deeper into the earth. Hence, this creature is being removed from the Bestiary paragraph. 18:43, April 3, 2018 (UTC)